With the increase of the processing capability of a communications system, it is difficult for centralized management architecture of the communications system to meet the performance requirement, and therefore the centralized management architecture is gradually replaced with distributed management architecture.
In the distributed management architecture of the communications system, each service board has a strong capability for processing services independently. At the same time, the manner for data transmission between service boards adopts a switching architecture rather than the bus sharing mode. That is, service data exchange between service boards is implemented by adding a switch board. The switch board has an independent service data channel with each service board for implementing a point-to-point connection to facilitate data communication. At the same time, to enhance manageability, the distributed management architecture of the communications system retains a centralized main control board. The main control board has management channels with each service board and the switch board, and is responsible for monitoring each service board, configuring and maintaining the switch board, monitoring a status of the switch board, and the like. To ensure that all service boards are capable of performing communication normally after being inserted, both a switch chip port on the main control board and a switch chip port on the switch board are generally enabled and always in the working state.
In the conventional art, the switch chip port on the main control board and a switch chip port on the switch board are always in the working state, resulting in a waste of energy.